So Just Catch Me
by katelynluvsyouall
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been dating for a year.They love each other.One day Sonny loses her memory.Then James gets involved,and things get messy.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny's P.O.V. x

I smiled as my boyfriend,Chad entered the prop house."Hey Shortstack." he said with a goofy grin on his face."Hey" I said with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed me.I returned the kiss and deepened made a face.

"I'm just gonna leave you too alone." We mumbled in walked pulled away,keeping his forehead against mine.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

Me and Chad have been dating for a while,actually,a had my virginity,and I had his.I loved him so much.

He pulled me closer."Do you wanna go on a date tonight?"

"I'd love to." I smiled.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He winked at me and walked out.I couldn't help but to stare at his ass as he walked out.I smirked to myself.

"I saw that." I loud,mousy .I looked around for her,then the vent slid open and her head popped out."Stop staring at Chad's butt."

I blushed furiously and scrambled out of the room.I ran all the way home.I was excited,me and Chad haven't had a real date in over 3 had to be perfect.I went to the bathroom and took a to wear? I searched trough my closet and tried on a dress.

I tried on another one.

Another.

And another.

One more.

Perfect.

I went into the bathroom and tried about 20 different hairstyles.I came to one I liked.

I walked downstairs to get my make up mom was sitting on the couch.

"Lookin' sexy Sonny." I smiled,grabbed my make up bag and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and began to apply my mascara and eyeliner.I reached in my bag to get my lipstick,and realized that I left it downstairs.I began To walk out of the bathroom,but I slipped on some water from my shower.I tried to catch late.I fell and hit my head on the

.

I saw stars,then everyting faded to black.

Chad's P.O.V. x

As I drove to Sonny's house I was think about how beautiful she must look.I was singing along to "When you say nothing at all" by Ronan Keating.

This was our danced to it on our first date.I arrived at her house with 12 red roses and I her mother answered the door.

"Hello,Chad." she smiled. "Sonny is still upstairs,probably still getting ready,you wanna sit down?"

I nodded and sat on the talked about me,about her,about of Sonny,where is she?where is she? It's been at least 15 minutes.

"I'm gonna go check on Sonny."

I ran upstairs into Sonny's there.I knocked on the bathroom door."Sonny,are you in there?" No answer.I knocked

each I just walked I saw ,MY Sonny,on the floor,unconcious with a pool of dark blood surrounding her head.

Sorry it's sort :P If you luurve me you'll reveiw x


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guyss.I'm sooo sowwe about the mistakes in da last chapterr.x**

**Idk why it messedd upp likee thatt.x**

**Anywais,enjoyy da chapterr.x**

**A little recap.x**

I walked into the bathroom and saw Sonny,MY Sonny,on the floor,unconcious,with a dark pool of blood surrounding her head.

**Back to reality.x**

"Sonny!" I screamed.I ran over to her,taking her limp body into my was so pale."!"

She came into the bathroom and gasped."What happened?"

"I-I don't know! I-I came in here a-and she was on the floor!"

I was so worried,Sonny was everything to if something horrible happens to her? What if she...Dies?

"We need to get her to the hospital!" 's voice interrupted my thoughts.I carried Sonny to my car and gently layed her in the backseat.

"Chad! Drive! NOW!"

I jumped in the driver's seat and took off.

**At the hospital.x**

They took Sonny into this room on that bed thingy with 's it called? Ginnie? Ganey? GURNEY! That's am I doing?

The wait seemed endless.I swear we waited for wouldn't tell us anything.I was about to explode.I would just die if I never got to see my sweet Sonny see her,never touch her,never hold her,never kiss ,I hope she's doctor came out."Sonny Muroe?"

I jumped out of my seat and pretty much ran to the doctor.

"That's us! Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

YES!

"C-Can I see her?"

" 103."

"Thank you."

I ran to her room, right behind me.I bardged in.I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Sonny laying on the bed,her eyes wide open."Sonny." I whispered,slowly approaching her.

She just stared at me.

"Sonny?"

Dead silents,and a deep stare.

"Sonny? Shortstack? Sonshine?"

"Who are you?"

"Sonny...I-I'm know who I am.I-I'm your boyfriend."

"No,James is my boyfriend."

"Wh-What?"

The doctor came in and pulled me into the hall.

He explained to me that Sonny has amnesia. (Spell check? x) She doesn't remember anything that has happened over the last she thinks that James is her boyfriend.

I walked back into the was talking to her .Munroe stood up and came over to me."Good luck." She whispered as she walked past me and out of the room.

I walked over to Sonny's bed. "Hey Sonny."

"Do I know you?" Her words stung.

"Yes."

"Are you my brother?"

"No."

"My cousin?"

"No."

"My best friend?"

"No,I'm your boyfriend."

She glared at me. "No,you're not.I already told you that James is my boyfriend!"

"No,he's not."

"Yes,he is! I remember James asking me out,and I said yes."

"You and James broke and you are together now." I tried to explain.

"Liar! You're lying!" She hurt .

**Sonny's P.O.V. x**

What is up with this guy? He's trying to tell me that he's my boyfriend! I know he's not.I'm with James.

"I wanna go home." I said,getting out of my bed.

Mom walked in. "The doctor said you can go home in the moring."

"No,I wanna go home now." And with that,I left.I left that guy standing there.I knew that I was hurting him,but what could I do? He's probably just some guy who has a crush on me.

We arrived at my cellphone flashed across the screen.

**Sowwe for the . x**


End file.
